


Swipe Right

by Servena



Series: Swipe Right - BoB Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Babe, Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Joe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hook-Up, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Gene, Online Dating, Praise Kink, dating apps, minor hurt/comfort, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Other people would have taken these as signs that they were getting sick, but Gene had been an Omega long enough to know that his heavy breathing and the pull in his belly meant something different altogether.





	Swipe Right

Eugene pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jacket that he’d thrown over his desk chair, and curled up with it in his bed like a cat. It was 70° degrees in his room, which would have been too warm for his liking normally, but was just right today. He had been feeling it coming for the last few days. At first he had been too warm, almost feverish, but now he was shivering at the slightest draft. Everything was too intense, the lights outside too bright, the noise of the streets too loud, and the fabric of his clothes felt different on his skin.

He’d dimmed the light in his room and pulled the curtains in front of his window to keep the rest of the world out. His body was heavy on the soft blanket on his bed, and right now he just had the desire to curl up beneath it and fall asleep.

Other people would have taken these as signs that they were getting sick, but Gene had been an Omega long enough to know that his heavy breathing and the pull in his belly meant something different altogether. Right now it didn’t feel too bad, but he knew that within another day he would be desperate enough to beg for it.

However, he wouldn’t let it get so far. When he was younger he had tended to ignore it until he’d take anyone to make the need go away, but he’d long since gotten tired of desperate fucks in the alleyways behind clubs with an alpha he barely knew.

These days, he liked to be a little more prepared.

Of course the last option for him was to take as many suppressants as he safely could and shut himself in his flat to ride it out, but this way it would take a lot longer and it would be a lot more uncomfortable (without even considering the side-effects of the drugs), so it was a last resort.

So he fought the urge to just close his eyes and fall asleep, and instead opened the app on his phone that promised a solution. The joys of a modern age, he mused as he switched through some profiles. He no longer had to search for a guy in a packed club with music that made his head pound, but could check out alphas from the safety of his bedroom. Of course it was a bit more difficult to gauge people this way, but over time he’d developed some sort of instinct and the last few times had been pretty nice.

Not that there weren’t also a lot of idiots out there. He read the beginning of the profile of a handsome blond alpha that described in great detail the ways in which he’d fuck an omega in heat so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week, rolled his eyes and swiped left. Many alphas tried to impress in this way, and he knew many omegas that enjoyed rough sex and a dominant personality, but the last thing he needed in a vulnerable situation was to get his hair pulled and told what a dirty bitch he was. He could never understand how anyone could get turned on by this degrading speech anyway, so as soon as he caught sight of it, left it was.

He was looking for something safe, something comfortable, a soft bed and an alpha to take care of him. Though it was hard to find an alpha who really knew what an omega in heat needed, not only sexually, but also in terms of enough water to avoid dehydration and enough food to replace the energy their bodies burned. One more reason to get this over with as long as he could still think halfway straight.

The next profile he almost swiped left automatically, since he’d long decided that he didn’t do groups. As his friend Spina liked to say: Twice the fun, but twice the risk. It was hard enough to get away from one alpha who’d decided his desires mattered more than their partner’s boundaries, a group made this almost impossible.

Still, he hesitated, mostly because the redhead caught his eye. He was tall like most alphas were, but lanky, and his hair shone almost as bright as his smile. He looked nice, he thought. Even more interesting, the three guys in the picture looked like they were good friends, which was always a good thing to look out for in alphas. The most dominant ones only tolerated betas around them, and they were the kind Gene wanted to keep as far away from as possible.

He contemplated the picture for another moment and then swiped right to take a look at their profile. It said that they were only in town for the weekend and shared a hotel suite. The name of the hotel was familiar, compared to his own shoebox of an apartment it was almost a palace. They had posted some pictures and he almost sighed out loud at the view of the king size bed with a whole heap of soft-looking cushions.

Intrigued, he read on, and the more he read, the heavier his breath became, as they described in detail how they would take care of him. At least one of them must have done this before or at least read something up, since they mentioned the 24 hour room service and also wrote: “We’ll do nothing you don’t wanna do. Promise.”

By the end of it, he had pulled one of his pillows close to his chest to have something to hold onto and his mind was already ten steps ahead of him. “PS”, read the last sentence at the bottom, “did we mention we have a whirlpool?” This time he did sigh out loud. A whirlpool sounded really nice.

He spent some time checking out the other guys in the picture. One of them was small for an alpha, probably no taller than him, and had a lean build, but a smile like a shark. The guy in the middle on the other hand was a typical alpha in build and size, but his grin promised a sense of humor.

He hovered over the chat button for another moment before he hit it to quickly type: _How big is ur whirlpool?_

He had the answer so quickly that he almost got the expression the other guy had been sitting on his phone. _big enough ;)_

_Which one are u?_

_redhead, but people call me babe. u gonna tell me ur name, beautiful?_

_U don’t know if I’m beautiful yet. _he wrote back even though he could already feel his face heat up at the compliment.

_i’m sure u are_

_Eugene._

_nice to meet u gene. mind if we take this somewhere the others can join in? somebodys gonna rip the phone outta my hand_

_Can’t have that._

He followed the link to another chatroom, pillow still pressed closely to his chest. It didn’t take more than a few seconds until the others joined in.

_U got a picture for us?_ a guy called liebgott asked immediately. Somehow he guessed that this was the guy with the shark smile.

He hesitated. There was no picture on his profile for a reason, he didn’t want to get recognized by anyone he knew, but they weren’t from around here and it was only fair.

“Hey, take it easy!” Bill chided from the couch. “You gonna scare him off!”

Liebgott leaned back into his armchair. “What, you don’t wanna know what the guy looks like?”

“You gotta do this gently”, Bill lectured. “With some tact.”

“This is Liebgott we’re talking about here”, Babe said. “He’s got the tact of a buzz saw”, which earned him a pillow in the face that almost knocked him off the bed.

In the next minute, all of their phones dinged.

He’d taken some time going through his pictures before selecting one Spina had taken in a bar a few weeks ago. It wasn’t anything special in particular, but he’d been unaware of the camera in that moment and he liked himself better that way.

The reactions he got were immediate and filled with heart-eyed smileys and exclamation marks. Babe wrote _So pretty!!!_ while liebgott’s reaction was just a _wow_. Bill’s answer was the most elaborate, telling him in length what a sweetheart he was and that they’d take good care of him.

He buried his face in his pillow for a moment even though there was no one there to see him blush. A fuzzy feeling had settled in his chest, and he was glad no one could see his stupid smile right now.

Then he sighed and texted Spina. _About to do something stupid._

_Please don’t_, was the immediate answer, the speed of which could only mean another boring nightshift in the hospital.

_Too late._ He switched back to the chat window. _Address?_

He got it three times, which was just as well.

Even if they hadn’t been residing in a hotel suite as impressive as this one, he’d rather go out than have strangers come to him, but getting there was also a pain. He mulled over the time tables for a moment before writing _Gonna take the subway. Can take a while._

_No way_, Bill wrote back immediately, _it’s cold as hell outside. We’ll pay you a taxi._

He noted with keenness that he hadn’t written “we’ll send you a taxi”, which would have meant giving out his address, but that they’d pay it on arrival. He deduced that Bill was most likely the one who knew what he was doing.

He forwarded Spina the address with _Gimme 24 hours_, to which he got an immediate _24 hours???_ He ignored that, forwarding him the link to their profile as well, just in case.

_Told a friend where I’m going_, he typed into the chat.

_Smart boy_, Bill wrote back immediately.

Getting out of bed was a chore. He wanted to stay there and huddle down underneath the blanket with every inch of his being, but he also wanted to get there, so he dragged himself out and pulled on the thickest hoodie he could find. He also grabbed his bag that contained, among other things, a bottle of water and a box of crackers, just in case.

He only left the house once he could see the bright lights of the taxi waiting on the street below. The wind that greeted him at the door was biting and cold and he all but sprinted to the car to slide into the back seat. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to sit in a warm car instead of standing in a cramped subway. He sank deeper into the soft seat and closed his eyes against the passing lights outside while he thought about what would await him at his destination.


End file.
